I get by with a little help from my friends
by sola-bola
Summary: Kai and Ray are roommates with a lot of problem in romance and life, but with a friend by your side you can get by. slash, RxB, KxM, TxR


It seemed like when you break up with the love of your life you drag your best friend to the next bar and get so drunk that you are bound to regret what you do, to Ray it was the case, he had to do it he said, it was the number one break up rule.

So there they were, Ray holding a cocktail while looking over the crowd of handsome men while Kai looked really bored and a little drunk "I think I've slept with everyone here…wait!" he gave an older man a better look "yeah…I need new men"

Ray only frowned "Kai, we are here to find me a rebound guy…I want Lee to see me with some insanely hot guy and think 'aww man, I miss my hot, sexy Ray so much but I lost him to that hunk'!"

The Russian rolled his eyes "I don't think he'll be thinking that anytime soon Ray" then he pointed over to Lee who was flirting with a boy who seemed to be younger than Ray, the neko looked horrified "what is he doing here?"

"Maybe he's trying to get laid?" Kai pointed out, Ray shot him a glare "you are the worst wing man ever!"

Kai gave out a sigh "ok, I know the bartender, he's really cute and has the biggest dick I have ever seen…but he's a bit of an asshole"

"At this point I'll take anything…even your sloppy seconds!" Ray said, "Where is he?"

Kai took Ray's arm and dragged him over to the bar, there stood a tall, muscular man who gave Kai a smile as soon as he saw him "hey Kai, long time no see…I've missed you babe"

"Hey Sean, this is Ray" Kai flung Ray over to the man "he needs to get laid"

"Kai!" Ray said embarrassed, he knew Kai was forward in things but this was just ridicules plus how desperate was he really to sleep with Kai's ex fuck buddy, he gave Sean a polite smile "he was just kidding" then he dragged Kai away from the man, once they were out of sight from the man Ray gave him a glare "I changed my mind, let's just go home"

The Russian shook his head "oh no you don't, we are finding you a guy tonight…I can't take anymore of you…" he suddenly stopped in mid sentence, Ray gave him a questionable look "what is it?"

Kai seemed distant; he was looking at a man from across the bar with a hungry look "it's Miguel!"

"Miguel…as in the Spaniard?" Ray asked looking to the direction Kai was, and there he was, the only man Kai would admit he actually liked and wanted more than just sex with "what's he doing in Japan?" Ray asked and Kai shrugged "I'm not sure…I'm going to say hi"

"Kai!" Ray yelled after the bluenette as he made his way over "don't leave me here!"

Ray watched as Kai walked over to Miguel, the blond seemed to shine brighter when he saw the Russian, he even led Kai someplace away from his friends to talk to him, Ray gave out a sigh "this sucks" he felt a sudden sadness wash over him, it had been a month since Lee had dumped him and to see him here tonight made him feel horrible, he decided he had had enough and made his way over to the exit.

Once he was out of the club he started walking over to his and Kai's apartment, but just when he had turned the corner he bumped into something hard, nearly falling down to the ground he hissed, "watch it you jerk!"

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" came a concerned voice, Ray looked up to see none other than Bryan, the hotheaded Russian and one of Kai's closest friends.

"Oh…hey" Ray only said, he was about to stalk away from Bryan when he grabbed his arm "are you ok…you seem upset"

"It's nothing," the neko said, "not like you care anyway"

"I care!" Bryan said a little too loudly, making a group of passing girls giggle, Ray gave him a suspicious look "why?"

The older man looked offended "I'm not as clod hearted as people think I am, they have wrong ideas of us Russians you see"

Ray shook his head "fine, you sure you want to hear this?" the Russian nodded, Ray gave a sigh "I just got dumped by my boyfriend and am terribly lonely and Kai just left me to get laid!" he said almost in one word, Bryan shook his head "that's a lot…want to get some coffee?"

The neko gave a slow nod, he could use something to sober him up and company would be appreciated right now.

The pair made their way to a nearby 24-hour café and sat down once they were in.

They sat there for hours just talking; Bryan let Ray rant all he wanted, even about how Kai had left him for Miguel.

"In a way I get why he left…I mean, we all know about the little flirt contest they have been having ever since the championships but this is my night, I just got dumped!"

"I know what you're talking about" Ray gave him a questionable look, Bryan continued "well, Tala's always hanging out with Raul and Spencer has no time anymore, not after he started med school and Ian starts high school soon"

Ray nodded, pondering the things Bryan just said "Ian's already 14?" he asked mostly to himself but Bryan nodded anyway.

They sat for hours just talking about everything and nothing, mostly about their friends and school, Ray learned that Bryan would soon enroll the police academy and Ray told him he wanted to be a hairdresser, even told him about his obsession with Kai's hair, how unusually blue is was and how he never seemed to be able to control it.

When the time said 3am they finally got up and said their goodbyes, Ray felt unusually happy when he got home, Bryan had managed to take his mind off Lee and it felt good.

…

The morning after was hilarious to Ray, it seemed karma had came back to bite Kai on the ass because the poor boy had a horrible hangover and had his head bowed down on the kitchen table, groaning like there was no tomorrow.

"How was your night?" Ray asked amused, earning another groan from his roommate.

But much to his surprise Kai sat up and gave him a little smile "fantastic!" he said and rested his head on his palms.

Just as Ray was about to ask him why, came Miguel only dressed in jeans into the kitchen "um…Kai?" he seemed embarrassed beyond words "I can't find my shirt" a tiny blush marring his handsome face.

Before Kai could say anything Ray lifted up a dark red dress shirt "is this it?" he gave out a chuckle when Miguel's blush darkened "found it by the door when I came home last night"

Clearing his throat Kai finally got over the embarrassment and offered Miguel a cup of coffee, he gladly accepted.

The three of them sat in silence for a while until Ray couldn't take it anymore "I met Bryan last night"

"Oh yeah?" Kai arched an eyebrow "how was he?" he took another sip of his coffee, Ray shrugged "he's fine…he was great actually" a distant look came over Ray as he thought for a moment about Bryan, Kai only smirked "you like him"

Surprised by Kai's choice of words "I…I do not!" he shot back at him "I mean, sure he's nice but…"

"Oh come on!" Kai argued "you like him you slut"

"Said the person with his latest booty call sitting next to him!" Ray said a little pissed off, he hadn't meant to call Miguel a booty call but he said it just to prove a point.

The Spaniard and Russian both blushed crimson, not daring to look at each other until Miguel chuckled "well, I'm actually late for a meeting, I should get going" then he stood up, as did Kai "I'll walk you to the door" then they made their way out of the kitchen, leaving Ray satisfied with the win of this battle.

Once they were at the door Miguel bent down and kissed the Russian on the lips "listen, I had a great time last night…this was, really something" Kai only smiled in agreement "I'll call you sometime?" Kai nodded and kissed him again "bye" he muttered as he closed the door behind the handsome man but watched him leave through the window of the door.

"Uh-oh…I think you have a crush" came Ray's voice once Miguel was out of sight, Kai only threw him a lazy look "shut up, he won't call…they never do" then he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

The neko gave out a sigh, he kind of felt for Kai, the guy's always said they would call but never did, he just hoped, for Kai's sake that Miguel would.

…

Ray opened the door to Kai's bedroom three hours later "hey, you feeling any better?" he asked Kai who sat on his bed with papers surrounding him, he looked up "oh, yeah…I washed the hangover away"

The neko chuckled "that's good" he leaned on the doorframe "so" he began "Miguel, finally happened"

Kai only gave him a look that told him to shut up, but he didn't "I mean, you've had like this huge crush on him forever and you know…finally you guys…"

"I'm going to stop you now…Miguel, he won't call ok?" Kai said, sounding annoyed but his face gave away the obvious hurt.

Ray shrugged "you don't know that…"

The Russian shifted his look back to his work, not saying a word "well, I'm going to the store…we're out of milk" Ray finally said, "You need anything?" Kai only shook his head and Ray closed the door as he left the room.

…

As Ray made his way down the street he thought about Kai, it seemed like he had given up hope for romance and it really bummed Ray out 'if I asked Miguel to call him Kai would never forgive me' he thought but as he got lost in his own thought he hadn't noticed he had taken a wrong turn and was walking straight into one of the bad neighborhoods and just as he realized a group of guys were walking straight to him.

Panic ran through him 'oh crap…I don't have much money on me' he thought as he was about to turn back he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and was spun around quickly "hey there" said a tall guy with dark hair, an ugly smirk plastered on his face.

"Um…listen, I don't want any trouble here" Ray said nervous, the man only chuckled, as did the rest of his gang "you're that…world blader, right?" one of them said, "He's famous"

Ray gulped "I wouldn't say famous…"

"Oh yeah!" the tall man said "you're much prettier in person, let's change that shall we?" he was about to strike him but just as his fist went up he was punched down to the ground "I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a familiar voice, Ray looked up and saw Bryan standing there with his friend Spencer.

"Get out of here now or we will break some bones" Spencer said threatening as Bryan put an arm around Ray for comfort, the men did as they were told, not wanting to take the abnormally large man on his words.

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked when the men were gone; Ray only nodded and smiled a small smile as a thank you.

Spencer put a hand on his shoulder "we'll walk you home" then lead him and Bryan back to Ray and Kai's place.

…

"Kai!" Spencer yelled out as they stepped inside the apartment, the bluenette came running out of his bedroom "Spencer?" he asked curious "what's the matter?"

Spencer greeted Kai with a hug "me and Bryan stopped some guys from beating the living soul out of Ray"

Kai's eyes went wide, he grabbed Ray and hugged him "are you alright?" Ray hugged his best friend tightly "yeah, if it hadn't been for Bryan and Spencer my brain would be painted on the street!"

Kai pulled away and looked at Bryan "who were those guy's?" he asked furious, Bryan looked just as pissed "apparently they are some gang that like to pick on bladers…it's like they hunt them down just to mutilate them, you know, for being famous and all that"

Spencer nodded "Tala almost had his ass kicked the other day, he got away with some bruises, and Raul got away scot free, thankfully"

"Yeah, he told me about that" Kai wondered, remembering the panicked phone call he had gotten four days ago "Raul was a mess"

…

An hour later Ray and Bryan were sitting on the couch while Spencer and Kai were cooking in the kitchen.

"So how are you feeling?" Bryan asked concerned, placing a hand on Ray's arm, soothingly stroking it.

Ray only shrugged "I feel thankful…that you showed up when you did…" he looked into Bryan's eyes, the Russian smiled warmly "you're welcome" he muttered before leaning in, now inches away from Ray's face.

The fragile neko closed the small gap between them, the kiss was sweet and short, they broke apart when Kai cleared his throat, grinning at them as they sat there blushing "dinners ready" he said "unless you two want to stay here and suck on each other's face…I won't be offended, I know my cooking stinks"

Bryan threw a pillow at him "shut up Hiwatari, and yes! Your cooking is awful!"

…

That night Kai stayed with Ray, they had decided to have a "sleepover" since Ray was still pretty shaken about the day's incident.

"So, how was it?" Kai asked, grinning as Ray blushed "it…it was really nice" he said, hiding his face in the pillow.

Kai sat up "guess what" he said quietly, a small smile on his lips

"What?" Ray asked curious, liking the look on Kai's face

"Miguel called me today…we have a date next week"

Ray only smiled brightly "see! I told you he would call!" Kai only laughed and nodded, he lay back down on his pillow, thinking about how amazing it felt to be going on a date with Miguel.

As they lay there in comfortable silence Ray thought about the hectic day and how his luck had suddenly changed, if Lee hadn't dumped him then he never would have bumped into Bryan and then he never would have shared that amazing kiss with him, things were finally looking up for him.

…

A/N: is it ok? Tell me if you think I should continue this.

I have some things planned for this story that I kinda like. But it might be OOC for them.


End file.
